


I've Got You

by SticksStories



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Drugs, F/M, Gore, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, boyfriend to death - Freeform, crab, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksStories/pseuds/SticksStories
Summary: This character's experience getting drugged by Lawrence.





	1. Chapter 1

My body floated in the water and the tide pulled me in and out. Rays of sun peaked through the clouds and ran up and down my body warming wherever they touched. Small crabs scuttled around my ears scratching against the sand. Tall palm trees and other lush bushes created a beautiful treeline that stretched miles above me. A loud clanging came from the far side of the beach as a young man came walking towards me with a rusty serving platter. He kneeled next to me pushing aside an odd looking matt. Flaxen hair fell from a loose tie and shrouded his face like a sheer. I reached out and he caught sight of me. He jumped back, before composing himself and giving a gentle laugh. 

He leaned over me, his head eclipsing the sun. The black holes of his pupils pulled me in until his irises and the sky were completely indistinguishable. He reached down and traced the edge of my cheek leaving a warm streak of moisture behind. Calm words competed with the waves and mixed together to make clouds in my ears. My fingers fell to his sodden lap. Did he fish me from the water? My legs feel like their flying, is he carrying me? I inched my fingers up his buttons. The water had turned his shirt a darker shade of red.

“Did we go swimming?” my tongue smacked against my dry lips. He didn’t answer and I just stared up at him as he turned away. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being swaddled by the ocean.

A strong ache began to hover all over my body. Even the hard floor pressing against my back hurt my skin. I pulled my eyes open. My head seemed to float above me as the room came into blurs of greens, browns, and greys. The blonde man, Lawrence I think, was leaning over me and grabbing my thigh. He began to jerk me back and forth occasionally stopping and adjusting something on my leg. His touch felt like bee stings as he continued his work. I rolled my head around as a headache began to announce itself.

“Lawrence.” lazy tears began to slide down my face.

“I’ve got you.” Lawrence’s rough hand cradled my forehead for a short moment, studying me with loving attention, before jerking himself away.

As he left my vision I traced the floor reaching for my head, only to be interrupted by a small plastic barrier. I followed it only to find that the barrier ran into the floor then under me. I checked the other side and found the same thing. Am I in a tub? Lawrence came back with a scratched up, overused, water bottle. I tried to focus on what he was doing, but the lamp close behind him blotted out any detail. Before I could do more than turn a frown, Lawrence was bumping the water bottle up against my cracked lips and force feeding me its bitter contents. A good amount a liquid sloshed past my mouth and ran into my ears. I threw my head around with a weak and pathetic sound. Lawrence moved quickly, jumping up and grabbing a pillow then placing it gently over my face. Then a heavy weight pressed down on me. It felt like being buried alive. I thrashed out with all my might, but I couldn’t even manage to knock the pillow off my face. I closed my eyes. And rested my fingers in the small puddle that began to soak my back.

A blood moon rose above my simple beach and shaded it all red. The tides came in with force, but were quiet on the sand. A black, shadowed, wall guarded the trees so that you could only see the very tops. A large spiral shell sat not too far from me. The inside was dark and seemed to be empty until a large hermit crab pulled itself from within, flipped its shell around, and planted its legs in the sand. Small brown crabs picked at the sand around it looking for food. Snap. In a sudden motion, the hermit crab had snared the legs of one of the smaller crabs. There was a flurry of panic and the smaller crabs scurried back to their homes. Now it’s just the three of us. 

Taking the joint into its claws the hermit crab pressed down until the leg came off with a click. But, just by watching you might not think it was very painful. The small crab hardly struggled and the hermit crab didn’t look like it put much effort into what it was doing. It seemed like although getting your leg pulled off was terrible, of course, that the leg would grow back, so all this suffering was a blip. So why not just let them pull your legs off. It would certainly be easier than fighting something so much stronger than you. I watched them for a small while, until the tide cam in washing heads of poppies onto the sand blocking my view. I couldn’t feel my toes anymore, but I didn’t feel cold. Silent airplanes began running down the sky cutting thin rows through the stain glass sky. The tide pulled out from me leaving me alone on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrance takes something he wants

Lawrance placed me down on his bed and traced small circles stumps of my legs with his fingertips. I used my arms to push myself against the wall then laid down. He slid in next to me pulling the covers over us both. I closed my eyes and I tried to sleep, for a minute, but Lawrance was breathing on my face. I just wanted to sleep but this bastard feels the need to put his face in mine. I wish I could…. scream, punch him, pull his hair. God, anything to show him how much I hated him. I opened my eyes and I was like being in a car crash. He was looking at me. Lawrance’s awful blue eyes were looking into mine. I quickly pointed my eyes down at his chest. How long have we been laying here with him just looking at me?

I could feel his breath still bouncing off my forehead. A coil of panic twisted a little tighter in my chest with every breath. Then Lawrance moved. I don’t know when exactly, but my fear shot to my arms, all at once, and I flipped myself over so I was facing away from him. I don’t think this was a smart idea, Lawrance seemed to have problems with rejection, but I couldn’t stand to do anything else. I kept my eyes wide open. Not that it seeling all the little flecks of dirt on the wall was particularly helpful. I could hear the sheets shuffle in short intervals. Then a weight off of the bed. He got up? More shuffling as he was opening and closing draws. He walked into the bathroom closed the door. Then, when he was done doing whatever, he climbed back into the bed. He kept still and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

The clean moonlight illuminated my beach as I snuggled my face into the downy sand. The small crabs made themselves busy digging out holes and picking through driftwood. The trees rested with small amounts of brown around the edges of the leaves. The tide started to come in pushing the crabs closer to the tree line. It was silly watching the crabs scuttle in and out with the waves. 

Or at least it was until my pants began to get wet making me unpleasantly cold. The waves were still rising. I looked out at the sea and the heads of poppies began to rise from the foam. I placed my palm flat on the sand to push myself up, but slipped on a large spiral shell. I picked it up, but when it tried to look inside a dark shadow made it impossible to see. I tilted the shell around getting the moonlight to cast on its rough surfaces. Until a big claw stuck it way out. I threw the shell away from me as I yelped. But before the shell even hit the ground the hermit crab reached out its legs and began to pull itself towards me.

I was laying on my stomach with my with the covers pulled off me and a terrible weight on my thighs. Then I felt it, like spiders Lawrence's fingers crept up my side and pulled at my underwear.   
I tried to push my self up but he put a hand on my shoulder and firmly pushed me back into the mattress. I could do nothing to as my tears began to soak the pillow. His fingers traced my spin hooking on my underwear and pulling them off. 

He reached in and began to stroke my clit causing me to jerk under him. His fingers were rough as he slid them into my cunt. He continued to poke me with his fingers unit he was satisfied. He leaned his damp head into my back and pressed down his whole weight. I could feel his dick bounce around on my legs before he positioned himself. Lawrance then hesitated for a moment, his breathing picked up as he placed a shaky hand near my head and pushed his way inside.  
I began clutching at the bed between my quiet sobbing and his weight I could bearly breath.  
He dragged in and out of me at an irregular pace, pushing me forward with the abruptness of each stroke. 

Laying his body on top of me he placed his head next to mine. Sweat stuck our skins together forcing me to contour with movements. He did this for what felt like ages and his thrusting began to chafe. And soon it was if he was using a cheese grater to fuck me. I grunted and Lawrance started to go faster. I bite the pillow under me and pushed back trying to keep my head for hitting the headboard. Lawrance’s fingers clawed at my side he sounded like a panting animal next to me. Then he went still.

When he finally rolled off of me pulling himself out I realized how uncomfortable his size was actually making me. I turned my head to look at him. Lawrance sat with his legs off the bed facing away from me. I heard the sound of rubber then Lawrance getting up throwing a used condom in the trash. He grabbed an old water bottle off the kitchen counter and set it down next to me before going to the bathroom. I took a big swig. And soon after the sound of waves filled my ears.

Airplanes began to fall from the sky. They fell into the ocean causing massive waves and crashed behind the trees sending up towering licks of fire. The moon was red over the beach as massive amounts of crabs shuffled onto the shore trapped between the fire and the ocean. Crabs began to cover and pinch at the stumps of my legs. I pushed them off, but there were millions of them. How can I defend against them all? The wind pushed against me. All I can do is endure this pain. The fire burned my back. And hope when the fire stops. The ashes burned my eyes. I can plant seeds again.


End file.
